<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Uchiha Palace: Enter Ino by moontown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587613">The Uchiha Palace: Enter Ino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontown/pseuds/moontown'>moontown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Uchiha Palace [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ino can have dick as a treat, Ino is Sakuras sexy friend, Large Breasts, Multi, Sakura calls the shots as always, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontown/pseuds/moontown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As her most valued and trusted friend, Sakura thinks Ino deserves a little reward. Sasuke learns his wife likes to both watch and be watched.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Uchiha Palace [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Uchiha Palace: Enter Ino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woah, thanks for all your feedback, I didn’t expect people to feel so strongly haha. Long note: I separated this into a series rather than chapters, it’ll all be this same verse but some will be more domestic life between only SS as requested, then the smut. <br/>Allow me to explain the verse further: Sakura will be the only wife, but during these times, Sasuke technically can have more than one. Her being the first gives her the most power and highest status. I totally get being an SS shipper who doesn’t like to read them with other people, I’m the same way—usually. I’m looser with smut as long as there’s no bashing, cheating or weird shit (or even too heavy of shipping lmao, particular, I know), because, you know uh, horny. SS are my favorite characters, so naturally I want to read things with them in it. The language often used to describe Ino and Hinata’s bodies is...Hot to me so I wanted to find even more of that either in SS fics (SS writers are already doing a great job, but you know!) or stories with those girls but I’m even more picky about the boys So. Here we are. I get frustrated when people find the need to excessively describe Sakura being less curvy like ok just make them fuck if you’re going to be like her boobs are small...so tiny...but perky I guess...and Sasuke thinks they’re fine or whatever...LOL and I don’t think I’d be that good at writing a F/F story, so I think it’ll mostly be F/M or F/M/M (spoiler: Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto) because I love reading/writing that already. God not to get into oversexualization or body shaming but I like what I like. Sorry for the long note, enjoy if this is your cup of tea, feel free to exit if not. Let’s not read too much into this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started when</span>
  <span> Sakura was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra </span>
  </em>
  <span>loud while they made love. Many technological advancements had been made in Sasuke’s time, but the walls were still quite thin. She knew what she was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dirty, dirty girl,” Sasuke tsked as he kept ramming into her, “you like it when people can hear you, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, yes! Yes, Sasuke!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and worked into her even harder. He had no doubt she was feeling searing hot pleasure, he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>her wetness and the way her walls clenched around him, but his wife also enjoyed putting on a show it seemed. The maids cleaned their quarters at the same time everyday, and instead of even attempting to contain her noises, she was even more vocal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the maids had no doubt who was behind the thin walls. Only one person in the entire nation was allowed to call Sasuke by only his first name, and Sasuke had notably only ever brought one woman into his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They always left the room with a blush covering their cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke, as the empress I can order people to do things for me, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naturally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if they do those things particularly well, or without me even having to ask, they should be rewarded, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I think you’ll agree with me when I say I should bestow some kind of gift upon Ino for being my most loyal and dear friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what you see is fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke knew of Ino, of course. She was still one of his concubines and one of the few people Sakura trusted completely. He was grateful to her for being a good friend to his wife and keeping her company. But he had never paid much attention to her beyond that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Sakura suggested something so terribly naughty, he couldn’t say no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And she knows nothing of this?” Sasuke confirmed. “What if she disagrees?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The people of Konoha are loyal, your majesty. I don’t think there will be any problems. And I know Ino.” Sakura’s husband or not, Ino never bothered to hide the lust she felt towards Sasuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish. Bring her in whenever you’re ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura clapped her hands with glee and kissed his cheek to express her gratitude. “You won’t be disappointed.” Sakura exited the room to fetch her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she returned, the blonde woman in tow, she sat on Sasuke’s lap instead of on her own throne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whereas many cowered before him, Yamanaka Ino looked him boldly in the eye after bowing in greeting. Dressed in a fitted dancer’s outfit of deep purple, he could admit she was alluring. But she was going to have to put in some work if Sasuke were to see her the way Sakura planned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ino, welcome. I’m glad you could join us today. Why don’t you show us the famed Yamanaka dance routine? I don’t think Our Majesty has ever seen it, and I’m sure he would love it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded. The Yamanaka clan was famous for their entertaining abilities, but they lived far enough away from the palace that he had never witnessed a performance himself. “Begin,” he instructed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The musicians, hidden from view, started to play as Ino got into position. She looked down at the floor demurely, just to meet his gaze with that same fire he glimpsed earlier. “Hn,” he remarked to his wife, “I see how you two are friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura rested her chin on her hand and sighed, “Isn’t she just lovely?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lovely was one way to put it. As Ino’s trim body undulated to the music, Sasuke felt Sakura’s small hand rub at his thigh to the same tempo. The dance was slow, allowing the two audience members plenty of time to take it all in. Sasuke’s sharp eyes could see the small beads of sweat gathering at the blonde’s temples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura pinched her husband’s thigh, “I asked a question,” she said airily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked, “If you wanted to fuck her all you had to do was ask.” Ino’s tongue darted out to lick the corner of her own lip as she kept dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura squeaked, “As nice as that would be, I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to fuck her, remember? So I can watch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke buried his face in her pink hair but kept his eyes on the show, “My goodness.” The gravity of her original request was only weighing on him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is that a yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat, “I’d have to see a little more.” He could tell from the music that the dance was coming to an end. Sakura nodded her head and Ino nodded back. Then her costume started coming off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started with the buttons at her throat, popping one by one until her cleavage was exposed. It was nearly overwhelming, listening to the dramatic music, watching such an erotic sight, hearing Sakura start panting, feeling her skin grow even warmer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>smelling </span>
  </em>
  <span>her arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Sasuke was resolute; he was not emperor for nothing. “More,” he ordered when she discarded her crop top. Ino looked positively delighted as she stepped out of her matching skirt. Just as she threw it on the floor along with her shirt, she hit the ending pose, twisting her body into an attractive position that happened to show off all her assets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to face him with a gleeful expression, Sakura asked, “How about now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his nose against the column of her neck, “And what will you be doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wiggled her fingers in the air, “Taking care of myself. Watching my sexy husband and my sexy friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” he sighed. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could never say no to you </span>
  </em>
  <span>went unspoken. He stood up and dropped Sakura gently on his throne. The large chair nearly swallowed her petite form. “If you so much as say the word, this will stop.” He gave her a final searing kiss before turning around to face their guest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands moved to take off his own clothes as he told her lazily, “Take the undergarments off too. And spin yourself around. Slowly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your majesty,” Ino said. Those were the first words she uttered since she stepped into the room. When she was completely bare, she began twisting and turning in a way that almost looked like dancing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sasuke was finished appraising her, he walked towards her and ordered, “Lay on your back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She followed, but as soon as she was settled she lightly complained, “The floor is so cold, your majesty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Sasuke asked absently as he kneeled over her and tweaked her hardened nipples. He palmed her breasts and massaged them in a circular motion. He squeezed and pulled as he wished. Her tits were big, round and rested high on her chest. He let go of one to slap it and watch it jiggle, the skin turning red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she will do just fine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino arched her back, pressing herself even further into his large hands, “Do you like them?” she asked with mischief in her eyes. He didn’t answer but the way his hardened cock started leaking precum since he began fondling her chest made it obvious. They looked even better bare than they had straining against her purple shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the pressure on her chest, it made it hard for Ino to move around much. She tried rubbing herself against him and Sasuke jerked when he felt how slick she was already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved one hand down her taut stomach and towards her folds to feel for himself. He prodded her entrance, but hesitated to do much else. He turned to where his wife was sitting, “What do you think, Sakura? What should I do to her?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep going,” she encouraged, “um, and use your mouth a little.” She had long since been rubbing herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flashed his teeth at her before turning back to the woman below him. He stroked her folds for a moment then easily slid a finger into her. To amplify the pleasure, he knelt down and mouthed at one of her full tits. He sucked and bit her delectable nipple, adding a second finger into her pussy after a particularly hard bite. Ino’s moans echoed throughout the room. For all her confidence and sexual energy, she was still a virgin until now. To be taken in front of the empress by the emperor was a true honor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino clawed fruitlessly at the smooth floor, knowing she shouldn’t touch Sasuke unless he told her to. At least she wasn’t cold anymore—her skin was burning with desire. Sasuke sat back on his heels to watch his fingers disappear into her with noisy squelches. “All for me, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blabbered endless </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>your majesty’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Placing firm pressure on her clit, he consulted Sakura again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now what, my love?” She shivered under the intensity of his gaze, mirroring his actions and finally giving attention to her own clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-get on with it already,” she stammered. “I want to see you fuck her now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removed his fingers and wiped them on Ino’s shapely thighs, “As you wish.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fine blonde hair was spread out all over the floor as her head rolled back and forth in anticipation. Just the emperor’s mere presence was enough to get a lady wet! “Oh, please,” she whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her hips and lined himself up with her sopping entrance. Instinctually, she wrapped her legs around him in an attempt to bring him closer. He rubbed his length along her slit before teasing her entrance with his swollen head. Finally, he stuffed his cock into her sopping cunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a snug fit, but by the way her high pitched moans rang out, he could tell the pleasure overrode any pain. He bottomed out and turned once again to look at Sakura, “Like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move!” she replied immediately. “I said fuck her, not warm your cock in her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smirked. He loved how bossy she was even as he was buried in another woman. He lifted Ino’s pelvis even higher, wrapping his hands underneath her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had chosen the initial sex position based on what kind of view he was going to get (those tits were killer), but the feeling of her plump ass filling his hands was not at all something he was going to complain about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started thrusting and both Ino and Sakura got even louder. “How is he?” Sakura called out, “As good as I said?” Sasuke rolled his eyes as the slap of skin against skin started up. Of course she bragged about their sex life to her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Already hardly coherent, Ino cried out, “Even better!” Sasuke spanked the back of her thigh and she thanked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep touching yourself,” Sakura told her friend. Sasuke wasn’t the only one keeping his eyes glued to her bountiful chest. Really, her entire body was incredible and to have her so pliant against him sent a rush straight to his groin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if Ino could bite anyone’s head off in a regular situation, she was content to be a fuck toy for the emperor and empress. She brought her own hands up to squeeze her nipples, trying to pinch as hard as Sasuke had. Even as she cupped both breasts, they still jiggled uncontrollably thanks to Sasuke’s harsh strokes. Unprompted, she moaned, “It feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>your majesty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke was definitely not unaffected, his cock had only gotten harder since entering her hot channel, but he simply grunted in response. Ino was objectively stunning, but this was still about his wife’s enjoyment. He pulled out slowly, until only his tip remained inside, “Like what you see?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura bit her lip, tiny fingers moving furiously against her pussy. She nodded, unable to give anymore orders. Both bodies before her were so beautiful, she could hardly stand it! Sasuke looked every bit the powerful ruler: rippling muscles, long cock jack hammering into a gorgeous pussy. And for a virgin, Ino was doing amazing. She had admired her friend’s looks for so long, she was glad she finally put her body to use. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke took the lead and told both of them, “Rub your clit. Finish yourselves off.” The air smelled like sex; it was nearly intoxicating and he could see how it was affecting the two women. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirroring Sasuke’s earlier actions, one of Ino’s hands rubbed her engorged pearl while the other kept a death grip on her full breast. Sakura’s emerald eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Sasuke snapped at her, “Keep looking at me, Sakura.” He thrusted harder than ever into a screaming Ino, but maintained eye contact with his empress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She whined, but did her best to open her fluttering eyes. “I’m almost there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could tell by the way her toes were curling and her fingers moved so quickly. “Both of you, cum now.” Their orgasms hit hard, both women gasping as they clenched around either fingers or a cock and kept rubbing their button of pleasure until they just couldn’t take it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching such a delectable sight and feeling Ino flutter around him as she came pushed Sasuke over the edge. He finally looked away from Sakura to pull out and cum all over Ino’s pale skin, white on white. He licked his lips seeing his handiwork and caught his breath for a moment. “Clean it up,” he grunted, gesturing to his dick coated in her juices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino was breathless, but obeyed. She immediately sat up and got to work cleaning him off, sucking and licking all that she could. She even paid special attention to his balls, tenderly licking while her eyes closed in concentration. He swore under his breath; he was sensitive but the pleasure still coursed through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He tugged her off after he felt like she’d done a sufficient job. She looked up at him with watery eyes and thanked him. “Wait here,” he commanded. Ino rested on her knees, looking slightly confused, but she waited.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stalked over to where Sakura was slumped in her throne. He picked her up easily, bridal style, and carried her to where her friend kneeled. He set her down on her own two feet, but let her body rest against his by wrapping an arm around her waist. She was so warm. As much as he enjoyed the physicalities of what they just did together, he missed the feeling of his own wife curled against him. He held her impossibly closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feed her.” Ino’s eyes widened, but she compiled. She gathered some of Sasuke’s cum onto her finger and lifted it in offering. Shakily, she stood up when she realized she couldn’t reach Sakura’s mouth like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura immediately opened wide and sucked Ino’s fingers clean. She adored the taste of her husband’s seed. “More,” she demanded weakly. Ino scooped more of the stickiness onto her fingers and let Sakura feast on it. Sensing the desperation from her friend, Sakura gave her a gentle smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dribble of cum had artfully landed on Ino’s erect, pink nipple and threatened to fall on the ground with every wobble of her chest. Sakura extended her arm, still being supported by Sasuke, to tweak her nipple and clean the cum off. She placed her fingers against Ino’s lips, “Your final reward.” Ino’s eyes nearly crossed when she got a taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dismissed,” Sakura said softly. She was exhausted from fingering herself to completion so many times. As Ino gathered her clothes and got ready to make her exit, Sakura turned to Sasuke, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>watching you. Did you enjoy yourself, my dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed, “She’s a good little whore. I’m glad you had fun.” Sakura giggled. She supposed that was as good of an answer as she would get. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, my friend. I’ll see you another day,” she called to the blonde before she reached the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dipped into a final, shaky bow, clothes and hair askew, “Thank you, your majesties. It was my pleasure to serve you.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also sorry for not updating this one in a long time, I was just hesitant because this story is, um, really filthy so I was just nervous lol. I’ve updated my other works a little more regularly. But then I was in a bad mood and just “banged” this one out because that was just the move, ya know. Happy SasuSaku month?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>